Nobi
This character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']], do not edit without their permission. Nobi is a young adult demikami who currently resides in Camp Gin Chi. He is the son of Kasai & Oleander, and has a notable reputation on Pantala for being the only firebreather since Clearsight. Currently, he's trying to better harness his mother's power so he doesn't risk hurting any plants. Appearance "So WHAT if I'm a warm colored LeafWing?" — Nobi, to his father okay so like. abnormality with his pupils. mostly circle but have "north & south poles" to them, emphasizing that they're also partially slit Personality "Don't talk to me or my son ever again." — Nobi, about his rock VERY rebellious. Incredibly sporadic. Literally you could hear his voice rising over something dumb and if he starts yelling he could literally just start spewing fire like in the movies when someone eats something super spicy- hes just an angy bean. he means well though. cares lots about plants, even if they arent fond of him because of his Fiery Persona. anxious when alone, carries a volcanic rock with him named Bub. this is his son. don't touch him. Skillset "Leafspeak? THAT'S WHAT THAT'S CALLED?" — Nobi, learning about his ability * inherited leafspeak from his father ** however to a much lesser degree in power-terms ** in alteration terms he hears plants fluidly yelling at him every .2 seconds ** not the fuzzy odd words that sundew heard in TPJ * anyways he also inherited fire control from his mother ** infamous for yelling and fire just spewing from his mouth ** then he juggles the fire like little fireballs and its pretty cool tbh ** kind of fire resistant as a side-effect? still gets some wicked burns though * likes plants even though they dont like him. he likes tiny succulents. probably takes very good care of them * decent fighting capabilities. probably develops them further in camp. * has a keen nose for whenever a plant catches fire and freaks out Immediately. * can also sew ** bad at it but it does the job at times * same for art ** bad at it but doesnt care tbh ** "its ABSTRACT you COWARDS!" History "Haha yeah I'm the son of the fire kami lady." — Nobi, to Reisui about Kasai text Relationships "Hard to make friends when I'm spitting fire." — Nobi, to newcomers to the LeafWing village text Trivia "I SAID I WAS SORRY!!" — Nobi, running from a plant * Nobi is my second kami character. (Following an unnamed, forgotten character, and ahead of Reisui.) * "Nobi" means "wildfire" in Japanese. * VERY strict carnivore, will not eat plants. (Occasionally munches on a handful of rocks though.) * Kind of a plant rights activist due to his ability? Even though they all yell at him, he just wants to make sure plants survive another day. Gallery "Please tell me this is all fireproof." — Nobi 9DEF5B17-5838-4810-A219-1E8EEDA18D96.png|by me E5A91745-652D-4EFA-9493-F105B0F2917A.jpeg|feat. rei, by me Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+